candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 58/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 57/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 59/Dreamworld | nexttype = Moves }} | score = 40,000 | moves = 20 }} Difficulty *There are six colours present, which is more than in its counterpart in Reality. *The chocolate should be ignored unless the surrounding icing are destroyed and it begins to spread. *The corners can be hard to clear with such limited moves, especially with six colours on the board. *The moon scale is very unstable. *Although there are 2 moon strucks, they only last for one move each. *The jellies are worth 32,000 points 16 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 32,000 points. Hence, an additional 8,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' move left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *The icing will most likely end up being destroyed and the chocolate released, so be wary. *Take advantage of the two moon struck phases and create special candy combinations to clear the jelly easily. This level is not too hard overall. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. Moreover, its Reality counterpart has five colours for all the moves available. This makes it much harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 32,000 points. Hence, an additional 48,000 points for two stars and an additional 68,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 14.29% (80,000 - 70,000) points / 70,000 points x 100% = 14.286% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 25.00% (100,000 - 80,000) points / 80,000 points x 100% = 25.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. Even worse, the extra colour and unstable moon scale makes it harder to reach. *The position of the jellies being at the corners makes it hard to create huge point cascades. **Despite the increase in jellies, they are on the top of the board which limits the potential of huge point cascades. *Even though there are no jellies under the blockers, they reduce available board for creation of special candies. *The moon scale is unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades risky during regular moves. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 20 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for one move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has five colours for 20 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 10.00% (1 x 2) moves / 20 moves x 100% = 10.00% of the Reality counterpart has fewer colours in the Dreamworld counterpart even if the board has four colours during moon struck. Moreover, special candies can only be activated during moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Moreover, the unstable moon scale makes it even harder to create special candies without dangerously tilting the moon scale. Trivia *This is one of the six-colour levels which has five colours in its Reality counterpart. Notes Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 58 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 58 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Lollipop Lanterns levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 20 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with an unstable moon scale Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Millions of points earned Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Very hard levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars Category:Levels with more candy colours than Reality